This application relates to air bearings incorporated into an air cycle machine and more particularly to air seals that enable cooling of the air bearings.
Air cycle machines are known, and may include a centrifugal compressor driven by compressed air and a centrifugal turbine that lowers the temperature of the compressed air. The output of the turbine is utilized as conditioned supply air for a space or components to be conditioned.